Frosted Desires
by Streamflower202
Summary: A young apprentice lives in a dangerous time, where her leaders aren't doing enough to protect the Clan from rogues and other Clans. Frostpaw must battle her ambition to change her Clan's leadership, the secrets of her mother, and her own personal desires, resulting in an impossible decision that tears her heart in two. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Runaway

Frostkit tumbled out of her nest in the nursery, mewling. She heard her mother, Rainflick, purr as she pulled her daughter back in.

"It's not time to wake up yet, little one," she murmured. "Soon, you will open your eyes and see the great wonders of DayClan."

Frostkit yawned, feeling sleepy at the soothing voice of her mother. Soon, she faded to sleep.

"Wake up! The camp is so big and beautiful!" Frostkit felt a paw prodding her.

"Get off, Sunkit," she mumbled, pushing him away.

"He's right. Go on, little one," urged Rainflick.

Frostkit sighed and stretched open her eyes, taking in the nursery. Her mother had such beautiful fur, and her amber eyes held so much wisdom.

Then she turned to her littermates. Her sister, Snowkit, had fur identical to their mother's, maybe a bit lighter. Her brother had orange fur and his amber eyes looked so much like Rainflick's.

She padded outside, ignoring the sight of the beautiful camp, and saw her reflection in a puddle. Soft white fur, piercing green eyes. She frowned. "Why don't I look like my mother?"

"Because you look like your father," came a purr from behind her.

She whirled around and saw a fat brown she-cat behind her, looking amused.

"Who is my father?" Frostkit wondered. "Why didn't he visit us? Does he not love us?" The last bit of her mew ended in deep hurt.

"No, honey, your father is watching over you from StarClan. StarClan is where cats go when their time on earth is up," explained the cat.

"Oh." Frostkit frowned. "Okay. Who are you? Why are you so fat?"

"You can't just ask a cat why they're fat," snorted a cat passing by. She rolled her stormy grey-blue eyes and continued on.

"Don't mind her. Skypaw is always irritated. She gets it from my sister, Silverstorm, who is her mother," explained the cat. "Anyways, I'm Moorsplash. I'm expecting kits."

"Oh," answered Frostkit, distracted by a butterfly passing by. She leapt at it and missed by a mouse-length.

"Good try, little warrior," purred Moorsplash. "Anyways, to continue on from before, your father had green eyes just like yours, and his mother, the elder Lithestem, had your pelt."

"That's cool!" squeaked Frostkit. "So, did my father have orange fur like Sunkit?"

"Kind of. It was more of a russet-ginger," replied Moorsplash.

"Hm," answered Frostkit, distracted again by Moorsplash's plumy tail. She pounced.

"Frostkit!" called her mother.

Disappointed, Frostkit let go of Moorsplash's tail.

"Come on, let's go back to your mother," said Moorsplash.

The pair headed back to the nursery.

"Look at you, you're a mess," fretted Rainflick.

Moorsplash laughed. "What kit isn't?"

Rainflick purred. "True."

Frostkit piped up. "Moorsplash told me about how my father influenced our pelts and eyes. Who was he?"

Rainflick's eyes flickered with grief. "He was strong and fast, with one of the kindest, bravest hearts I knew," she murmured. "He believed in peace and got along with everyone. But he died in a battle against WaterClan." Her gaze misted over. "His name was Foxfoot."

Frostkit was distraught. She didn't mean to make Rainflick sad! "I'm sorry I made you sad, Mama," she mumbled, pressing close to her mother's soft belly fur.

"It's quite alright, dear. It's nice to remember him," she replied, curling her tail around her daughter.

Meanwhile, Sunkit and Snowkit tumbled out of the nest, whispering to each other. They stopped guiltily, however, under the stern stare of Rainflick.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" she asked, ushering them all back into the nursery.

"Nothing," chorused Frostkit's littermates. She purred with amusement as she curled up to sleep.

* * *

Another yowl erupted from the nursery. Frostkit drew close to her mother, trembling.

"Is she going to die?" whispered Sunkit.

"No, dear, it's a part of life," soothed Rainflick, though her ears flicked nervously and her fur was prickled. "You three should go to sleep."

"We just woke up," complained Snowkit.

Frostkit, meanwhile, was distracted by Whisperbranch's long brown tail. She pounced just as the elder flicked his tail away. Disappointed, Frostkit leapt again. She kept trying to catch the tail until, exhausted, she glanced up. Whisperbranch's whiskers twitched with amusement as he dangled his tail in front of her once more.

This time, Frostkit concentrated. She waited, pushing herself into the most perfect crouch she could manage, then leapt as quick as lightning. Satisfaction rushed through her as she gripped the tail in her tiny kitten claws.

"Good job," mumbled Whisperbranch. He glanced at Rainflick. "Very talented daughter you have. She gets it from me."

Rainflick purred, flicking her own tail at her father's muzzle. "Shut up."

Hawkflame appeared at the entrance. "The kits are lovely," he purred. "You can go back and meet them now."

Frostkit eagerly bounced out of the den and into the nursery, her littermates on her heels. As she approached the entrance, a small mewling filled her ears.

Frostkit peered into Moorsplash's nest. Two tiny kits were curled up at her belly. The queen looked exhausted, but there was unmistakable love and pride in her eyes. Her mate, Reednose, was sitting next to her, eyes glowing, tail wrapped around Moorsplash.

"What're their names?" Rainflick entered the den.

Moorsplash smiled. "We haven't decided yet. Kits, would you like to help us?"

"Yes, yes please!" squeaked all three kits.

Reednose let out a deep purr. "Alright, what should the light yellow one be? It's a tom, and he kind of looks like me." Reedose smiled.

"I think he should be named Beekit," announced Frostkit.

"I think he should be named Lightkit," said Sunkit.

"No, I think Honeykit is much better," argued Snowkit.

Moorsplash purred. "I like Beekit, but that means that Sunkit and Snowkit, only you two get to decide the next kit's name."

Frostkit sat down, pleased with herself.

"Okay, so this one is brown with black spots, a she-kit," said Reednose.

As if the kit heard him, she let out a loud wail. Her eyes blinked open, revealing dazzling blue that sparkled in the dim nursery light.

"Wow, she opened her eyes already," remarked Rainflick, purring.

"And her eyes are beautiful," added Reednose lovingly.

The kit blinked at them, then mewled.

"Go back to sleep, my darling," murmured Moorsplash, stroking the kit with her tail. Soon, the kit was fast asleep again.

"Sparklekit," said Snowkit.

"Sparklekit," echoed Sunkit.

"Beekit and Sparklekit," said Reednose, his eyes glistening. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Frostkit bounced around the elders' den, too antsy to listen to Amberecho's boasting.

"You caught the deer?" asked Snowkit, her eyes wide with shock.

Frostkit took in her littermates' taken expressions and the elders' focus on Amberecho, and decided no one would notice if she left. She slunk quietly out of the den and into camp, wondering what to do. Her sharp green eyes caught the dirtplace tunnel, and she slunk towards there.

"Now, kit, I used to be just like you, you know. Always wanting to leave camp." Frostkit jumped and spun around guiltily, coming face-to-face with Smokepaw.

"You're not that much older than me," she said bravely. "Only by seven moons."

Smokepaw rolled his eyes, lounging on the grass. "I'll be a warrior before you're an apprentice," he answered, stretching his jaws in a yawn. His eyes flickered over the camp, then he leaned in. "If you sneak out, I advise you to stay to the right of the territory. The left leads to NightClan and FireClan's territories, but WaterClan is much more passive," muttered Smokepaw. Then he stood up and walked to his sisters, Skypaw and Lilypaw, settling down as if nothing had just happened.

A sly grin crossed Frostkit's face. She scampered out the tunnel and into the forest.

Wow.

The forest was huge! Emerald leaves gleamed from the trees, with golden sunlight streaming through them. The dirt had an earthen smell to it, fresh and soothing. Frostkit padded along, stopping to sniff at rocks and leaves. She walked a long way, until her paws ached. She hadn't known which way she'd turned and bumped into a large, plump she-cat.

"Why hello, little kit. What are you doing in the forest all alone?" The cat looked extremely curious.

"I'm a warrior." Frostkit puffed out her chest proudly.

The cat looked amused. "So you're with those Clan cats," she sniffed. "Well, welcome to my neighborhood. I'm Everest."

Frostkit squinted. "What the heck is Everest?"

"I don't know," admitted Everest. "But it must be majestic. Come in, meet my kits."

Everest waved her fluffy gray tail and leaped onto the fence behind her. Frostkit blinked, wondering how she would get up there.

"Oh, right." Everest jumped back down and picked up the kit before jumping back onto the fence and into the garden within.

"These are my kits. They're about ten moons old," introduced Everest. A group of cats who looked like apprentices were crowded up to the clear stuff between the house and the garden.

Everest let out a loud yowl. Frostkit jumped as some weird creatures came and slide the clear thing to the side, allowing both cats in. Everest hopped inside without hesitation, but Frostkit paused. Everest gave her a keen look, and Frostkit hopped in as well.

Those must be Twolegs, Frostkit thought, remembering the stories her mother had told her. They didn't look threatening like Rainflick had said, but she kept a wary eye on them all the same.

"This is my mate, Jackson," said Everest. She nuzzled the dark gray tom watching over the kits. His blue eyes immediately turned warm at the sight of his mate.

"Hello," he said in a low, polite voice.

"This is Pepper," said Everest, pointing to a dark gray she-cat with black flecks. Pepper gave her a friendly smile.

"The two white ones are Spring and Flash, my ginger kit is Thomas, and the two brown ones are Berry and Claw," said Everest proudly.

Frostkit studied Flash. The white tom was eyeing her icily through his cold blue eyes. "Pleasure to meet you," he said sharply.

Frostkit just nodded, still staring curiously. Her eyes caught a nick in his ear, and she slowly raised her gaze to it.

Flash noticed her looking and quickly walked away, Spring on his tail.

Everest didn't seem to notice the coldness. She hurriedly pulled Frostkit over to a corner with a bunch of bowls filled with rabbit droppings. "Here, have some food!"

Frostkit was disgusted. "You eat rabbit poop?" she asked bluntly.

Everest laughed. "Oh, no. This is food that our housefolk give us. Try some, it's delicious."

Frostkit scrunched up her face and licked a pellet. "Oh, that's not bad."

Everest smiled. "See?"

Frostkit looked anxiously back to the garden where the sun was beginning to set. "Um… I should really get to my Clan."

Everest looked surprised. "So soon? Why don't you stay for a few nights? Besides, my housefolk don't let us out when it's getting dark."

Frostkit was uneasy, but accepted. It wasn't likely she'd be safe travelling in the dark back to her Clan.

Everest took her to a pile of pelts and told her she'd be warm there. Frostkit curled up, happily content, unaware of the turmoil her disappearance had caused in the camp.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Hellooo! I'll be posting allegiances when I come up with new cats. You can submit cats if you'd like, but I can't promise they'll be important characters. I'll try to make them more significant, but no promises!**

* * *

Rainflick's POV

Rainflick padded into camp. She saw the apprentices all together, laughing and sharing tongues and prey. Rainflick purred and took a squirrel to the nursery to share with Moorsplash.

She peered in the dim light. Moorsplash wasn't there, nor were her kits. She ducked back out of the nursery.

"Hey, Skypaw, have you seen Moorsplash?" she asked.

The apprentice flicked her ears with surprise. "I think she's with Reednose on a walk. The kits are in the elders' den," she answered.

Rainflick nodded with thanks and padded back into the nursery. Her kits were asleep, gold and white next to each other.

Wait.

Rainflick looked around frantically, searching for Frostkit. "Snowkit, Sunkit, have you seen Frostkit?"

The kits looked up sleepily. "No, we were listening to the elders, then we went back to our nest. Frostkit didn't go back with us."

Rainflick nodded. "Stay here."

She dashed to the elders' den, where Beekit and Sparklekit were listening intently to a story of how Lithestem once beat back a fox single-handedly to protect her apprentice, which happened to be Brightstar.

"Sorry to interrupt. Have any of you seen Frostkit?" asked Rainflick.

The elders looked at one another. "She was here with her littermates, but when they left she wasn't there. She probably snuck out during the story," said Amberecho.

"Oh," said Rainflick. Panic flooded through her.

She ran out and yowled, "Has any cat seen my kit?"

The Clan was immediately alert. "Where is my kit?" she hissed. "Frostkit is missing!"

Shimmercloud padded out of the warriors' den. "If no cat has seen Frostkit, we will send out a patrol," she announced.

"Um, she was sneaking out earlier," Smokepaw admitted, his ears flat and his tail down guiltily.

Rainflick whirled on him, snarling. "And you let her?"

Smokepaw ducked his head. "I thought she'd be fine. She went out in the forest alone," he said.

Rainflick was wild with rage. "You let a kit wander out in the forest alone?" she howled. "What kind of apprentice are you?"

Smokepaw's parents, Silverstorm and Whiteclaw, were standing to one side, looking at their kit with clear disappointment.

Shimmercloud stepped forward. "We will have two patrols to search. Rainflick, take Smokepaw to help you track, along with Frondsplash and Blazeclaw. I will lead another patrol with my apprentice, Cavefeather, and Torneye."

Lilypaw bounced forward eagerly, though Rainflick noticed she avoided looking at her brother. Rainflick sighed, gathering up her patrol, and turned to Smokepaw.

"So, where did she go?" asked Rainflick.

Smokepaw looked nervous. "She went through the dirtplace tunnel. I advised her to go towards WaterClan, away from FireClan and NightClan's borders."

The other patrol was nodding thoughtfully. Rainflick swallowed her anger and led her patrol out the dirtplace tunnel. Frostkit's scent was fairly easy to pick up, but it twisted and turned so many times that Rainflick had gone in circles so many times. She growled with frustration but kept going.

She picked up another scent from ahead as she followed her kit's scent. She looked up in horror and saw the leering houses of Twolegplace.

"Oh, no she didn't," muttered Rainflick.

She followed the trail through the houses towards a big brown fence. There, it was mingled with another scent. Fear began to rush through her as she leaped onto and over the fence. There was a wall of clear stuff, with only a tiny crack open to let in the cool air. She looked into the cozy interior. Then her heart dropped.

"Hello, Rainflick," said the cat.

Rainflick's eyes narrowed. "Lightheart."

Everest purred. "Everest."

Rainflick rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Everest glared at her. "I followed my heart."

Rainflick's own heart twisted. "But you left me. Do you have any idea how heartbroken Rippleshadow and Heronfrost were? They talked about you up until their death in a battle with rogues."

Everest's eyes turned sad as Rainflick mentioned her parents. "They're dead?" she whispered.

"Not to mention your littermates! Moorsplash kitted," added Rainflick.

Everest's eyes flickered with surprise. "Reednose?" she guessed.

Rainflick nodded. "Why did you leave us?" she whined.

"I had to," murmured Everest. She turned to look at the dark gray tom behind her, her eyes now full of love. "He was begging me, and I was miserable there."

Rainflick closed her eyes painfully. Then she opened them, her sharp gaze icy. "Where is my kit?"

Everest looked at her curiously. "Oh, you mean Frostkit? She's asleep," she said.

Rainflick pawed at the clear barrier between them. "How do I get it to open?"

Everest frowned. "If I yowl, my housefolk will just trap you in here. Why don't you come get Frostkit tomorrow? I'll help you make a plan right now."

Rainflick sighed. "Okay."

Everest looked thoughtful. "Oh! How about you come mewling pitifully until my housefolk come open the door, then you get your kit. Then another one of your Clanmates can come to the door and do the same thing you did, except instead of coming inside, you and Frostkit will dash outside"

Rainflick nodded. "Do you want to come?" she suggested.

Everest shook her head almost immediately. "My home and my family are right here," she said, though a note of regret crept into her voice.

Rainflick sighed. "Okay, I'll respect that. We'll be back midmorning," she said.

Everest nodded and watched Rainflick hurry away. She heard her talking faintly to some other cats, probably a patrol.

"…so we'll come get them tomorrow, midmorning," finished Rainflick.

The cats all nodded. Smokepaw crept forward. "I'm sorry, again," he murmured.

Rainflick rolled her eyes. "No harm done, I suppose. Not yet, at least," she added under her breath.

Smokepaw hung his head as Rainflick padded back to camp. Once there, she reported everything to Brightstar, who looked resigned but agreed.

**Frostkit's POV**

Frostkit stretched and yawned, blinking in the warm morning sunlight. She saw Everest pad over to her, purring.

"Good, you're awake. Your mother will be along shortly, so go grab a bite to eat," the gray she-cat said briskly before going off to prod Pepper awake.

Frostkit was stunned into silence. _My mother is coming?_

She soon got her answer when she saw the delicate silver figure of Rainflick jump down from the fence. Her mother's eyes widened as she saw her kit. Frostkit wondered how her mother was going to get to her.

Everest hurriedly bustled Frostkit to the side. "Your mother and I came up with a plan last night, so just stay out of the way until you need to escape," Everest breathed just as Rainflick let out a low and pained caterwaul.

The Twolegs of the house were there immediately, staring at Rainflick in shock. Frostkit peered past Everest and was amused at how sad and pitiful Rainflick made herself look.

The Twolegs opened the clear glass barrier and let in Rainflick before shutting it quickly again. Frostkit saw her mother glance anxiously at the door before leaping down and rushing to Frostkit.

"Oh, my kit," she murmured. She licked Frostkit all over, making Frostkit scowl. "You're in big trouble."

Frostkit sighed. She figured Rainflick would make her stay in the nursery until apprenticeship or make her clean the elders.

"I'll have to talk to Brightstar and come up with a suitable consequence for your reckless action," continued Rainflick.

Frostkit felt a bolt of fear run through her. What if Brightstar decided to postpone her apprenticeship?

"Now, we need to get going. Your siblings have been worried sick," scolded Rainflick lightly.

Frostkit felt her mother's jaws gently clamp her scruff and carry her over to the shadows as Smokepaw ran at the door, yowling.

The Twolegs came and opened the door, leaning down to pick Smokepaw up, confused expressions on their faces.

Before their big hairless paws reached him, however, Rainflick was out the door, streaking away, letting out a muffled yowl for Smokepaw to follow. Soon, Smokepaw was by their side.

Frostkit saw Blazeclaw and Dawnstep follow, sprinting to the forest. They all made it safely back to camp, the shouts of the Twolegs far, far behind.

"Well, well, well," purred a voice behind them.

Frostkit looked up into stern yet amused amber eyes behind them. She shrunk down as Brightstar gave a wry smile.

"Go to the nursery right now. Your mother, Shimmercloud, and I will discuss a punishment in the morning," ordered Brightstar.

Frostkit hurried to the nursery, her tail down.

"StarClan, why do you have to do that?" hissed a snarky voice.

Frostkit looked up guiltily into the eyes of Lilypaw. "D-do what?"

Lilypaw rolled her eyes. "Be the center of attention. You're so stupid," muttered the brown apprentice.

Frostkit trembled. "I wasn't trying to…"

Lilypaw rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, right. Just stay where you belong, kit." Lilypaw walked off to join her siblings, the tip of her tail twitching angrily.

Frostkit stared after her. _What did I ever do to you?_


	3. Chapter 3: Inconsequential

**Helloooo! I have not updated in FOREVER (I kinda forgot about this story... oops!) Also I changed computers, and all of my notes are on the other one (which I can't access!), so that's great...**

* * *

"Smokepaw, Skypaw, and Lilypaw, please come forward." Brightstar looked down at the apprentices with pride.

The siblings stalked forward proudly, their heads held high, their pelts neatly groomed, their ears and tail erect.

"Lilypaw. I, Brightstar, leader of DayClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a warrior, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." Brightstar's eyes shone. "Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lilypaw's voice was full of arrogance. Frostkit scowled.

"Then I now pronounce you Lilystrike. StarClan honors your tenacity and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of DayClan."

Lilystrike licked the leader's shoulder, then walked proudly to her parents who nuzzled her affectionately. Frostkit noticed Blazeclaw look at her proudly as well, his eyes gleaming with interest. Frostkit watched him walk over to her and lift his muzzle with pride, then lean down to murmur something in her ear. She giggled quietly yet still annoyingly. Poolstep was right next to her and muttered to her to be quiet. Blazeclaw and Lilystrike shrugged and turned back to each other, whispering. Frostkit rolled her eyes and turned back to the ceremony.

"...I now pronounce you Skypetal. StarClan honors your grace and strong will, and we welcome you as a full member of DayClan." Skypetal touched her muzzle to Brightstar's shoulder before walking back to sit next to Smalltoe, who licked her head delightedly.

Frostkit tuned out Brightstar's words as she noticed a flower at her paws. It was orange, with stunning red streaks in the middle. She licked it hesitantly. _Tastes like dirt and grass. What did I expect?_

Suddenly, Rainflick was nudging her and her littermates to the nursery.

"Sorry, I zoned out," Frostkit muttered to Snowkit. "What did Smokepaw's name become?"

Snowkit rolled her eyes, not angrily or meanly but exasperatedly. "Smokepelt. Suuuuper boring. Especially since his littermates got such gorgeous names," she responded quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Frostkit giggled. "I wonder what my warrior name will be."

"I hope I get something more unique than -heart or -pelt or -tail," said Snowkit.

"I want something like Sunleaf or Sunstone. Something natural," commented Sunkit.

"I want something like Frostclaw. I know the ending 'claw' is really basic, but I think Frostclaw together sounds really fierce," said Frostkit.

"It does. I want something strong like that too," added Snowkit.

"Snowclaw is a stupid name," growled a voice from behind. The kits whirled around and saw Lilystrike smirking at them.

Snowkit cowered, then raised herself up proudly. "I didn't say I wanted -claw, I said I wanted something like that," she hissed.

Lilystrike rolled her eyes. "What? You're going to be something fierce, like Snowstrike or Snowfang or Snowflame? All stupid names. You're too tiny and delicate for a warrior life. Maybe you should be a medicine cat, and have a natural name like Snowleaf or Snowstem!" She laughed harshly.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sunpaw squeaked!

Lilystrike only smiled cruelly as she sauntered away.

That night, Frostkit and Sunkit complained to Rainflick about their Clanmate's snarky remarks.

"I'm sorry," murmured Rainflick. "I'll have a chat with her tomorrow."

Satisfied, Frostkit curled up to sleep, blue eyes gleaming in her mind.

* * *

"Frostkit, I am not going to punish you right now, but you will get two extra moons added to your apprenticeship for your escapade. This was decided by your mother, not me," Brightstar announced.

The two were in the leader's den, Frostkit staring up at her leader.

"Two moons?" she exclaimed. "For sneaking out? Beekit and Sparklekit sneak out all the time, and they don't get extra time! And they're going to be warriors a whole moon before me?" she groaned.

Brightstar gazed at her sympathetically. "Take it up with your mother," she said kindly.

Frostkit huffed. "Thank you for your time," she grunted before scampering out of the den and to the nursery.

"Two moons!" sniffed Frostkit.

"You need to learn about the consequences of your actions," Rainflick said sternly.

Frostkit moaned. "Beekit and Sparklekit will be warriors before me!"

"That's just the way it is," Rainflick replied. "Next time you'll know better."

Frostkit sighed. A thought occurred to her. "How did Everest have seven kits? That's a lot."

"Some cats are just like that. It's possible to have more than ten kits, though I've never known any cat who has had that many kits in one litter. Everest was always wishing for lots of kits," Rainflick said, a bit wistfully.

"You know her?" asked Frostkit.

Rainflick looked uneasy. "I didn't say that."

"You said that she was always wishing for many kits. How do you know?"

Rainflick sighed. "Fine. Everest used to be a warrior in DayClan. Her name was Lightheart, and she was Brightstar's sister. However, Everest fell in love with a kittypet and was kicked out of the Clan when she was discovered pregnant."

Frostkit was shocked. "Really?" she mewed.

"Yes," said Rainflick. A shadow crossed over her face. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"What, Mother? What do you want to say?" demanded Frostkit.

"Nothing," murmured Rainflick. "Go play with your littermates."

Frostkit frowned suspiciously. Her mother was definitely hiding something, but she decided not to argue. She gave her mother one last imploring look before darting out of the nursery to play with Snowkit and Sunkit.

Once Frostkit was out of earshot, Rainflick sighed, anger and sadness all pooling into her as she relived her painful memories...

* * *

**Ahhh, this chapter was so short, I'm sorry! I tried to make it interesting, please review and let me know how you feel about these types of chapters! BTW, I'll start to update weekly (hopefully)!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cynical

**Hey guys! I might update every Sunday, I'll let you know if anything changes! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Frostkit, Sunkit, and Snowkit were bouncing with eagerness when Rainflick announced that they were becoming apprentices that evening.

"I hope I get Poolstep. She's so kind all the time," squeaked Snowkit.

"I want Whiteclaw," said Frostkit. "He's brave and loyal."

"I want Brightstar or Leopardeye!" said Sunkit. "Leopardeye is the best hunter in the Clan!"

Rainflick came out and joined her kits. "Maybe one of you will be Ravencry's apprentice, or Frondsplash's," she suggested.

Frostkit wrinkled her nose. "They're so strict!" she complained.

"Exactly! They are great warriors that you should aspire to be like," said Rainflick. "Anyways, I hope one of you gets Splashstone. She's one of my best friends, but hasn't had an apprentice yet."

"Have you had an apprentice?" asked Frostkit curiously.

"Yes," her mother purred. "Cavefeather was made a warrior about two moons before you were born."

"Hm," answered Frostkit absently, distracted by an oddly-shaped stone.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here by the Sun Log!" called Brightstar, leaping gracefully onto the large log in the middle of the clearing.

Frostkit could hardly hold in her excitement as she bounced over to the middle. She had been poring over mentors all day, and decided that she really wanted Splashstone, Whiteclaw, or Dawnstep.

"Today, we have three new apprentices being made," said Brightstar, gazing at the kits warmly.

"Snowkit, step forward."

Frostkit watched proudly as her sister was made Snowpaw and was apprenticed to Tulipburst.

Sunkit became Sunpaw and was apprenticed to Whiteclaw. Frostkit was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get Whiteclaw but still happy for her brother.

"Frostkit, come forward."

Frostkit bounced forward before realizing she looked like a kit, though she technically still was. She slowed to a mature walk.

"Frostkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are eligible to become an apprentice of DayClan. From this day until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Frostpaw."

Frostkit—no, Frostpaw—held her breath, wondering who her mentor would be. Would it be the strict Ravencry, or the gentle and loving Poolstep? The strong Dawnstep, or perhaps the leader herself? Would it be the humorous mate of Brightstar, Leafbreeze, or—

"Splashstone, you have yet to have your first apprentice. You are kind and wise, and I trust you to pass those traits on to Frostpaw."

Splashstone looked immensely pleased and proud as she padded forward. Frostpaw was equally satisfied as she touched noses with her new mentor. That feeling grew and burst as the Clan began chanting her name along with her littermates', Rainflick being loudest of all.

* * *

"Get up," muttered Splashstone.

Frostpaw groaned as she stretched and yawned, giving herself a quick wash before she followed her mentor out of the den.

Half a moon into her apprenticeship, and Splashstone had decided to wake Frostpaw for extra training every morning before dawn. They returned midmorning, Frostpaw would eat, rest, then in the afternoon or evening they'd do a patrol or training. Sometimes, though, Frostpaw was allowed to sleep in if she went on two or three patrols later that day.

"So, Frostpaw, tonight's the Gathering. Brightstar told me that you and Sunpaw will be going tonight. Snowpaw will not come, since her mentor is still confined to camp, and Brightstar has decided that Snowpaw can stay with her mentor," said Splashstone.

Frostpaw nodded. Tulipburst had hurt her leg badly and was confined to camp for a moon. Snowpaw's training had been taken over by Splashstone and Whiteclaw, since Brightstar had decided it would be good training for both mentors to have to handle another apprentice.

Frostpaw followed her mentor out into the forest. She was slightly disappointed that Snowpaw wasn't coming. _Lucky her, she gets to sleep in, _she thought, scowling.

"You know, a bad attitude makes a bad warrior," said Splashstone, jolting Frostpaw from her thoughts. Frostpaw looked sheepishly at her as the blue-gray she-cat turned to the training hollow.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Splashstone flicked her tail in acknowledgement, but didn't respond. "Today, we're working on the forepaw slash," announced the mentor.

Frostpaw lifted her tail eagerly. "I was practicing that with Sunpaw the other day," she mewed.

Splashstone nodded crisply. "I saw," she said. "Show me what you've got."

Frostpaw focused, then darted in, slashing at Splashstone's muzzle with sheathed claws then darting out quickly. However, she was a bit slow. Splashstone grabbed her and turned her over, pinning her to the dusty brown floor.

"Be quicker," she growled. "When you dart in, keep your toes balanced and ready to hurry out."

Frostpaw followed her mentor's advice, or tried to. When she was slashing at Splashstone, she began darting out too early. Her paw missed her mentor's muzzle completely.

* * *

"I hope you learned something today," said Splashstone. "You're really bad at that move."

Frostpaw ducked her head in shame as she followed Splashstone back to camp. As she was grabbing a thrush from the fresh-kill pile, she saw Splashstone head over to Blazeclaw like she always did to complain about how her apprentice sucked.

Frostpaw sighed and joined her littermates with a small shrew dangling from her jaws.

"I'm never going to be a warrior at this rate! Maybe those extra two moons I have are useful... I'm so bad at every fighting move!" lamented Frostpaw.

Snowpaw stroked her back soothingly with her tail. "I'm sure you'll get better," the grey apprentice mewed.

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "Sure," she replied sarcastically.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes.

Frostpaw noticed Lilystrike scowl at Blazeclaw, who was sharing tongues with Splashstone. The brown she-cat stormed over and shoved Splashstone aside, sidling up to Blazeclaw. Blazeclaw shrugged, not caring which she-cat shared tongues with him.

Sunpaw was watching, too. "What an annoying she-cat," he muttered.

Frostpaw nodded. "Super possessive."

Snowpaw frowned. "She needs a chance."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "Can you stop being so _nice_ for a second?"

The siblings all burst into laughter. Stormpetal walked by and gave them an annoyed look, but Frostpaw could read amusement underneath it.

* * *

"Mouse dung!"

On a successful hunting patrol with Splashstone and Frondsplash, Frostpaw had caught two mice and a small squirrel. As she tripped over a rock, the prey all tumbled out of her jaws.

Frostpaw turned an saw a rock surrounded by flowers and colorful pebbles. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Splashstone tense. Frostpaw opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but then a rustling in the bushes distracted the whole patrol.

Three rogues burst out: one orange, one black, and one grey. The black one launched herself at Frostpaw, amber eyes burning not with anger, but with desperation.

Frondsplash was attacked by the grey rogue; Splashstone the orange. Frostpaw turned and saw two more rogues dart out and snatch up the dropped prey and scramble away. The distraction was the perfect opportunity for the black she-cat to crunch down on Frostpaw's leg, the loud _crack_ drawing Splashstone's attention.

Splashstone shoved the orange rogue aside and leaped onto the black one's back. Frostpaw held her broken paw above the ground, trying to stay out of the way.

"Splashstone, watch out!" she screeched as the orange tom snuck up behind her.

Frostpaw limped forward and slashed at the tom's tail. He turned on her, snarling.

Frostpaw bushed out her fur in fear, hobbling backwards on three paws. Then she turned tail and ran as fast as she could through a tunnel in a bramble thicket, the thorns tearing at her fur. Wrestling free, she ran to camp and told the nearest cat, who happened to be Whiteclaw.

"Leafbreeze, Ravencry, Skypetal, come with me!" he called. As the cats raced towards him, the white tom muttered to Frostpaw, "Go to the medicine cat's den, now."

Firewing was already outside the den, carrying a bundle of herbs. "Let me see that leg," she mumbled through her mouthful of leaves.

Frostpaw obediently sat down and let the medicine cat examine her leg. "I'm going to need to realign the bones. This is going to hurt," Firewing warned.

She grabbed a thick branch and gave it to Frostpaw, who waited tensely as Firewing positioned herself above the leg.

There was a loud crack, and Frostpaw yowled in agony, the branch splitting in her jaws. Her eyes watered from the pain, but several moments later, the pain subsided to just a sore feeling.

"Sorry about that. It hurts less when it comes by surprise. Let me wrap that leg..." Frostpaw lapped up the two poppy seeds offered to her before zoning out.

Snowpaw joined Frostpaw, and Frostpaw smiled at her sister, wishing she was as good at fighting as Snowpaw. Snowpaw would have easily slipped from the rogue's grip before her paw could get crushed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Snowpaw.

"It hurts, but at least I can still go to the Gathering. Or I hope, at least." Frostpaw dipped her head in thanks as the medicine cat finished her work and padded away with a few words about "not exerting your leg for a while" and "check in with me every morning".

The cats ran into the camp, yowling their victory. However, Ravencry's eyes were dark as her gaze slid to Frostpaw thoughtfully.

Frostpaw shivered under the she-cat's intense gaze. What was she thinking?

* * *

**Gathering next chapter! I feel like you can already tell Frostpaw's love interest(s)... but there's at least one more we haven't met yet!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gathering

**Welcome back!**

* * *

Frostpaw bounded to the Gathering alongside her mother and Sunpaw. Sunpaw was pressing close to Frostpaw, trembling with nerves. Rainflick was talking to Splashstone.

"Geez, calm down!" exclaimed Frostpaw. "You're vibrating against my shoulder!"

"There's going to be so many cats, and the other leaders!" replied Sunpaw. "It's daunting!"

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "At least get off of me."

Sunpaw huffed and moved over to talk to Beepaw, who had been apprenticed a few days ago to Dawnstep. Sparklepaw had received the leader, Brightstar, as her mentor.

Frostpaw turned and started a conversation with Sparklepaw. Once at the Gathering, Rainflick pulled her kits close to her.

"I'll introduce you to some apprentices, then you can go on your own," she said.

"Okay," agreed the littermates.

A group of older apprentices was chatting away near the base of the large tree on the island. They glanced up as the trio approached.

'"Hi!" said one tom, waving them over with his tail. "I'm Sprucepaw from WaterClan. This is my sister, Whisperpaw."

Frostpaw studied the two littermates. Sprucepaw was brown and stocky with excited yellow eyes. Whisperpaw smiled quietly. She had grey fur and white paws, along with yellow eyes exactly like her brother.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Frostpaw from DayClan. My sister, Snowpaw, couldn't make it, but this is my brother, Sunpaw."

Sunpaw nodded towards the apprentices. Frostpaw purred as she saw him try to mask his anxiety.

"I'm Archpaw," said a large black tom loftily. He looked about eleven moons. "NightClan's my home."

"And we're all from FireClan," said a grey, black, and red tortoiseshell she-cat. Sitting next to her were two identical-pelted she-cats. One had brown eyes, another blue, and the speaker had yellow eyes.

"I'm Dapplepaw," continued the yellow-eyed apprentice. "My sister with blue eyes is Dashpaw, and my other sister with brown eyes is Mistpaw."

"Nice to meet you," said Frostpaw, narrowing her eyes as she glanced over the three cats.

"We were just saying that a patrol of ours was attacked by rogues the other day," said Archpaw. "Both NightClan and FireClan had that happen to them."

"We did too!" exclaimed Frostpaw. She held up her leaf-wrapped leg. "My leg was broken in the fight."

"I'm sorry for that," said Sprucepaw sympathetically. He glanced at the paw again, then straightened a loose leaf.

"My brother's the medicine cat apprentice," Whisperpaw said. "His first meeting, he wouldn't leave his mentor's side!" Whisperpaw gestured to a dark brown she-cat chatting with Firewing.

"Owlfeather's her name," continued Whisperpaw.

Sprucepaw rolled his eyes. "This place is crowded," he muttered, embarrassed.

Frostpaw laughed and nudged Sunpaw. "Sunpaw was exactly the same on the way here today."

Sprucepaw grinned at Sunpaw. Sunpaw smiled shyly back.

...

Snowpaw stumbled sleepily from her nest when the Clan entered camp. "What happened?" she demanded. "Tell me everything."

The littermates described the whole thing thoroughly, including the apprentices they met.

"Ugh, I wish I could go," lamented Snowpaw. "At least you had fun."

Frostpaw nodded. "However, we found out that two other Clans were also attacked by rogues."

"Do you think it's the same group?" asked Snowpaw.

"Possibly. Oh well, it's the leaders' jobs to take care of that." Sunpaw brushed away the topic. "Anyways, I have noon patrol..."

The siblings all padded back to their nests. Sunpaw and Snowpaw chatted away as Frostpaw tried to squash down her nagging feelings about the rogues.

* * *

**I kinda ship Sprucepaw and Sunpaw, haha! Anyways, this is to make up for the other short chapter. This is just a chapter to introduce key characters and it kind of launches the problem. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hostage

**Hi!**

* * *

Frostpaw dreamed. It was a half-moon since the Gathering, and not much happened, except that Shimmercloud was now expecting Cavefeather's kits. She refused to move to the nursery yet, and Firewing had reluctantly agreed.

A light brown she-cat with purple eyes approached her. "Frostpaw," she greeted coolly. "It's time you have met me."

"Are we in StarClan?" guessed Frostpaw.

"Correct. I am Shadewood, the great-great-great grandmother of you," introduced the cat. "I need to tell you something important."

"Okay," mewed Frostpaw doubtfully.

"You will find a rose," Shadewood said. "It will draw you in. However, your fate lies with lightning and flames, not this pretty flower, for the rose will stab you with its thorns. You must be careful. The rose will tempt you more than you think."

"Um, what?" asked Frostpaw. "Explain, please?"

Shadewood shook her head. "I hope you understand StarClan's reputation for being vague. You will not understand why I cannot tell you what I mean until you join the stars yourself."

Confused, Frostpaw faded out of the dream to Splashstone's nudging.

"Time for training," muttered the warrior.

Splashstone was in the middle of teaching defense to Frostpaw when Frostpaw's mind flashed back to Shadewood's words.

_A rose? What could that mean? I'm not supposed to be involved with a rose, but instead with lightning? And flames?_

Frostpaw's thoughts shattered as she got a hard blow to the ear.

"Listen!" hissed Splashstone. "What I'm teaching you could save your life!"

"Sorry," muttered Frostpaw. Her eyes caught a small rosebush behind her mentor. _Roses_.

"You know what? We're done for today," Splashstone snarled furiously. "It seems your head isn't in the game today. Go gather moss for the elders, then you're on tick duty. Find me when you're done."

Splashstone stalked away, her tail straight up in the air in fury.

Frostpaw miserably lowered her head and followed the path back to camp.

Suddenly, a great weight slammed into her. Frostpaw coughed as a paw pressed to her throat and piercing yellow eyes glared into hers.

"Don't scream, or I'll kill you," threatened the cat.

Frostpaw struggled to breath. "Let... go," she spluttered.

Two more shapes came up behind the tom, but they were simply blurred shapes. Frostpaw, panicked, tried to hang onto her vision as it rapidly faded.

"Burrow, help me bring her back to camp when she passes out," was the last thing Frostpaw heard before everything went dark.

* * *

Frostpaw blinked open her eyes groggily and saw a white she-cat with blue eyes watching her with flinty eyes. She peered around and saw that she was in a dark den, with the cat in front of her blocking the light.

"Finally," muttered the she-cat, pushing a shrew towards Frostpaw.

"What happened?" she croaked, her voice hoarse from the choking.

The cat flicked her tail irritably. "Don't worry about that now," she mewed. "I'm Peony. Thorn will be here in a few moments to talk to you."

"Who's Thorn?" asked Frostpaw.

Peony rolled her eyes and walked away to sit outside the den.

Frostpaw finished her shrew and glanced around the den, contemplating escape.

"If you're trying to look for a way out, there isn't one," said a rough voice behind her.

Frostpaw's ears pricked slightly at the familiar voice. Without turning around, she spoke crisply. "I assume you're Thorn."

"Indeed. How old are you?"

"Seven and a half moons," Frostpaw replied promptly. "Why?"

There was silence for a good few moments before Thorn broke it. "I'm willing to let you walk around camp if you behave and let a cat escort you everywhere."

"Why?"

"Well, you should get used to your surroundings. I'm planning on keeping you here for a while," Thorn replied.

"A cat to take me everywhere? Even the dirtplace?"

"Especially the dirtplace," meowed Thorn.

"Who would escort me?"

"That I have not decided yet."

Frostpaw was silent, considering this. It would be nice to explore.

She turned around. "Where are we?"

"Beyond the borders of the Clans," replied Thorn.

Frostpaw look at his yellow eyes. They were strong and yet slightly smiling, as if he was amused by the fact that Frostpaw wasn't cowering before him. Muscles rippled through his legs, and his tail waved ever so slightly.

Frostpaw contemplated her options. She didn't want this cat doing any favors for her, but she knew she would quickly get bored of the drafty old den.

"Fine," she said, lifting her gaze levelly to Thorn's, although he was twice her size and probably triple her age.

"Very well. Don't go anywhere. I will choose your escort," said Thorn. With that, he was gone.

He returned with a familiar she-cat.

"This is Dart," he announced.

Dart looked incredibly amused as she looked at Frostpaw. "So we meet again," she purred, licking one perfectly black paw.

Frostpaw swallowed the memories of Dart crunching on her leg. Subconsciously, she glanced down at the area where the poultice had recently been removed for good.

"Come on. I'll give you the grand tour," Dart said, waving her tail absentmindedly towards the apprentice.

She found out that the den she'd stayed in had been specifically dug for captives. The knowledge made her shiver. Next to it was a small, empty den dug for one. Frostpaw was about to ask what it was for, but Dart said, "Let's visit the main den."

The main den was half-full of lazy, dozing cats of all sizes and colors. The den was about half as big as the warriors den back home, indicating fewer rogues.

At the nursery, a ginger she-cat was nursing kits. She glanced up, her yellow eyes flashing as she saw the visitors. When her gaze fell on Frostpaw, she curled her tail protectively around her four kits.

"Frostpaw, this is Ember. Ember, this is our prisoner." Dart's voice went deeper on the word "prisoner."

"Nice to meet you," Frostpaw said awkwardly. Ember simply glared at her.

"Ember is Thorn's sister and my brother's mate. Where _is_ Shamrock, anyways?" added Dart.

"Probably fooling around with Collier," growled Ember spitefully.

"Ah, yes. I don't know what business my brother has with that incredibly ugly she-cat, but he was always too stupid for his own good," sighed Dart, sounding pitying for her brother.

"Gale told me she's expecting kits," snarled Ember, anger flashing in her eyes. "And it's not like Collier's close with any other tom."

Dart shrugged, wholly unconcerned with Ember's dilemma. "Oh, well. Let's go to Gale's den," she said to Frostpaw.

They headed to a slightly smaller den with the distinct scent of herbs in it. "Meet Gale."

An elderly tom nodded at Frostpaw. "Hello."

"Hi," she mewed quietly.

"Anyways," interrupted Dart loudly. "Let's go meet the novices. I guess they're like your apprentices."

Frostpaw was shocked by how similar the rogue group was to the Clans. She wondered if they had a code, like the warrior cat code.

"Luke," greeted Dart with scorn. "He used to be a kittypet," she added to Frostpaw.

Luke scowled at Dart. His gaze was like flint as he turned to look at Frostpaw.

"And Floral," Dart said, pointing her tail towards a small yellow she-cat. Despite her size, Floral looked menacing as she gave Frostpaw an intimidating look.

"Anyways, that's it." Dart made a show of yawning widely, displaying her white fangs. "I'm your shadow now. Wherever you go, I go."

"Are you going to stay up and watch me sleep?" Frostpaw asked.

Dart snorted. "Of course not. Cats will take turns guarding the entrance to your den while I sleep in that den next to yours."

Frostpaw nodded as she got her previous question answered. "Do I take food, or does someone fetch it for me?"

Dart rolled her eyes. "Come."

Dart picked out a plump squirrel and a scrawny shrew. Tossing the shrew at Frostpaw's feet, Dart dug into her own meal.

Frostpaw savored the shrew, trying to make it last. More cats came in with prey and, as the day ended, a patrol assembled and the rest of the camp settled down to share tongues.

"What's that patrol over there?" Frostpaw nodded her head in the direction of the small crowd.

"The night patrol. They patrol the forest thoroughly 'til moonhigh when another patrol relieves them," explained Dart. "It's an effective way of keeping out nighttime intruders."

Frostpaw decided she saw the logic in that. In the patrol, she saw a golden she-cat sidle up to a dark grey tom who looked similar to Dart. She turned and saw the black she-cat glowering at the pair.

"Shamrock and Collier?" Frostpaw guessed.

Dart sent her a scathing glare, but nodded. Frostpaw subconsciously glanced behind her and saw the angry flash of yellow eyes in the nursery also watching the couple.

Frostpaw yawned and headed back to her prison. She saw Dart wave her tail at someone, who turned out to be a familiar orange tom. He had also been in the attack patrol with Dart. He grinned the same way Dart had when she'd first seen Frostpaw.

"I'm Snail. No funny business," the tom hissed, his smile dropping away as he spoke. Then he straightened himself up and positioned himself outside the den.

Frostpaw pretended to toss and turn, keeping one eye cracked open as she searched for an exit. Alas, her search did not prevail. Frostpaw sighed, deciding to take a better look the next morning when there was daylight.

* * *

_Snowpaw's POV_

Snowpaw paced anxiously as Brightstar organized the third patrol that day to search for Frostpaw. Rainflick refused to let any of her kits go, but she had gone and was going on the first and third ones herself.

Snowpaw rapidly groomed her soft grey pelt, glancing up towards the setting sun. Twilight was setting in, and there were still no leads on Frostpaw.

Sunpaw padded over to his sister and sat next to her. "I wish we knew what the rogues wanted," murmured Sunpaw.

Snowpaw nodded in agreement. "I would give them whatever they wanted, so long as they return Frostpaw unharmed."

"Same."

The siblings looked at each other.

A flick of the ear.

A tiny nod.

A tremble in the tail.

Under the cover of darkness, when the light snoring of warriors filled the peaceful clearing, two small shapes slipped out through the dirtplace tunnel...

* * *

**Should I make Dart become friends with Frostpaw? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Regrets

**Hi!**

**FLIGHTLESSthewhitenightfury - Good guess, but not quite! You're on the right track though :)**

Snowpaw slunk through the dark forest, Sunpaw breathing heavily at her side.

"Shut up!" Snowpaw hissed. "You're going to get us caught!"

"Sorry," muttered Sunpaw. His breathing was slightly quieter now, but still extremely loud.

Snowpaw rolled her eyes an continued stepping carefully through the dark forest. Try as she might, she couldn't smell even a whiff of any cat except for the recent search party.

Near the FireClan border, Sunpaw gasped. Snowpaw shot him a glare.

"Oh, chill out," grumbled Sunpaw. "I smell Frostpaw!"

"What?" exclaimed Snowpaw. Sunpaw's tail clamped over her mouth.

"Now you shut up!" he hissed.

Snowpaw ignored her brother. "Her scent seems to go over the border into non-Clan territory. There were two other cats with her. Her scent trail is very faint."

"Let's follow it," whispered Sunpaw.

Snowpaw nodded. The two followed the trail, but were quickly discouraged by how many mushroom patches the trail went through. Eventually, neither apprentice could pick up the trail anymore.

"These cats aren't stupid," sighed Sunpaw.

Snowpaw bobbed her head in agreement. "Let's just go home."

_Frostpaw's POV_

Frostpaw stretched and yawned, glancing at the figure in front of her den. This cat was more lithe, but her sides were slightly rounded in pregnancy. Frostpaw guessed that this was Collier.

"Great. You're finally up." Dart stalked to the den and thrust a mouse at Frostpaw's paws, which the small white cat ravenously dug into.

Frostpaw had barely finished gulping down the last bits of the mouse before Dart shoved her outside. The clearing was abuzz, with cats mingling and snacking and chatting. Ember was playing outside with her kits, though Frostpaw noticed her focus drift away to where Collier was now sharing tongues with Shamrock. Flames lit in her eyes as Shamrock stroked Collier's belly affectionately and led her into the den, not sparing a glance for the mother of his current kits.

Frostpaw felt a stab of pity for the glowering ginger queen whose attention was torn away back to her kits as the grey she-kit tugged on her tail.

"Ah, my poor sister," rumbled a voice behind Frostpaw. The apprentice rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always sneak up behind me?" she grumbled, turning to look at his face.

"Careful, sweetpea," purred Thorn, though his eyes were burning with anger. "You're the prisoner, after all. Wouldn't want to get on your kitnapper's bad side."

Frostpaw glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Come to my den."

The two padded into a large den that was ideal for three cats, though it was obvious from the scent that only Thorn slept there. The walls were lined with moss and dirt to prevent drafts. Flowers were intertwined throughout the walls as well, along with a soft nest made from springy moss and silky feathers.

"I suppose you're wondering what business you have with me here."

Frostpaw glanced at him coolly, refusing to respond. Thorn raised an eyebrow.

"My, you're not very social. Anyways, I know you've been watching my sister."

Frostpaw continued to watch the tom uneasily, placing an indifferent look on her face. "That's not creepy at all," she commented.

Thorn gave her a strange look. "Uh, okay. I need you to do a favor for me."

"And that is..."

"I need you to kill Shamrock. Or Collier. Or both." Thorn smiled, showing off his fangs in a similar manner to Dart.

Frostpaw gaped at the tom. "W-what?" She regained her composure after a moment. "What if I don't?" she snarled defiantly.

Thorn rolled his eyes impatiently. "Duh, I'll kill you. Or maybe Dart will. I haven't decided yet."

"Then I will trade my life for the lives of two others, plus more if you count the kits," replied Frostpaw.

"Ah, I should have known such a young cat wouldn't understand. You see, you were quite easy to kitnap. It would be so easy to do the same to, let's say, your sister. The pretty grey one? Or that little orange one who so resembles your father," purred Thorn.

"How do you know my father?" hissed Frostpaw.

Thorn's eyes twinkled. "Now that, sweetpea, is a story for another time. Perhaps your mother will tell you one day. Now, if you do not do this task for me, I suppose I will have to resort to torturing your siblings in front of you before enacting a painful death for you. Now, what's it going to be?"

Frostpaw's mind filled with notations of what this cruel tom would do to her family. "Fine! How long do I have?"

"'Til the next full moon," replied Thorn, looking immensely pleased. "DON'T let me down."

Frostpaw gulped. _What have I just agreed to?_

_Rainflick's POV_

Anger burned in the back of Rainflick's throat. He must've taken her. It was the only explanation. After what he had done to Softflower and her unborn kits... after the whole fiasco with Foxfoot... It seemed Rainflick would suffer for eternity for her sins.

She ran and ran and ran. She didn't stop 'til she reached the Moonpool. There, she did not touch her nose to the water, but she prayed.

"StarClan, if you can hear me, don't do this to my daughter. Let me pay for what happened in the past. You have already taken my sister—who, by the way, you should've at least let her kits live—and now Frostpaw?" Rainflick sobbed. "I didn't know that what I did would result in all of this... at least you spared Splashstone and her family. Though I don't understand why you took from me and not her, when she was an accomplice—not that I wish you to take anything from her. Just please, please end this madness..."

_StarClan_

Brooktail cocked her ear, listening to the heartbroken mother below. Beside her, Tansynose was washing his ear idly, observing the she-cat.

"Ah, foolish she-cat," muttered Tansynose. "She deserves to pay for what she did."

Brooktail wasn't so convinced. "Are you sure that taking her daughter was the best course of action?"

"That's what we agreed, dear sister. It would be better for her to live with what she did. Death would be an easy way out for a vile she-cat like her." Tansynose curled his lip.

Brooktail continued to look upon Rainflick with pity. However, she perked up and glanced around when she heard the familiar padding of paws coming towards her.

"Mother," she greeted as Shadewood appeared. "Did you send the message?"

Shadewood nodded. "I'm not sure that your idea was such a good one. She does not seem to understand prophecies. Frostpaw is young."

Brooktail sighed. "She must, for the sake of the Clans and her heritage."

"It might end up the same as last time," replied Shadewood. "We tried to send a message to Softflower to save her life while still making Rainflick suffer, but Softflower still died."

"Frostpaw is different," insisted Brooktail. "I can feel it. We can't give up. Rainflick needs to learn her lesson."

Shadewood dipped her head in defeat. "Very well. You may continue with this... experiment, daughter." Shadewood flicked her tail distastefully before stalking away.

Tansynose sighed, glancing at his sister sympathetically as turned and followed their mother.

Brooktail gazed at the queen, sighing as well. "Oh, Rainflick. What have you done to yourself?"

**That's rather interesting... any guesses as to what Rainflick did? Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Asphyxiated

**Welcome back!**

**Skyfern - I'm not really sure what you mean by the capitalization... also, I was thinking of Splashstone as proud to have her first apprentice, but she gets easily annoyed by Frostpaw because Frostpaw is distracted and not very focused in training, thus making her worse at fighting.**

**Chapter 8: Asphyxiated**

Frostpaw paced anxiously in her den, pondering what to do. _I have to _murder_ two cats? How did I get wrapped up in this?  
_

Dart lounged on a rock, cracking open an eye when she saw Frostpaw approaching. "Oh, great," she groaned. "I was hoping your meeting would go long enough for me to go hunting."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she replied sarcastically.

Dart gave her a look before closing her eyes again. Frostpaw sighed and sat near the rock, surveying the camp. She saw Collier and Shamrock leaning into each other, love in their eyes. Frostpaw felt another shudder.

"Dart?" she asked.

The black she-cat opened her eyes again, glaring at her. "What?"

"Do you know what Thorn was talking to me about?"

"Duh, I'm the one who suggested the idea," snapped Dart. "Anything else?"

Frostpaw shook her head. "No."

She wandered towards her den, seeing Peony follow her. Frostpaw sighed and settled down in her nest, dozing.

She was awoken to the scent of squirrel in front of her nose. She blinked, hearing a commotion outside. Quickly gulping down the prey, she darted outside.

Dart trotted up to her side as Frostpaw pushed through the crowd to the front.

"We are planning to attack at the next full moon, which is in six nights!" yowled Thorn. His muscles rippled as he flicked his tail. Snail, Shamrock, and a violet-eyed she-cat called Violet led forward ten Clan cats.

Thorn turned to the rest of the Clan cats huddled in a corner, terrified eyes gleaming.

"I have found the ten cats that have the most relationships with you Clan cats. You will ALL fight for me. If not, I will have a cat run back and give the order to kill that cat related to you. For example," snarled Thorn. He jumped down from his rock and dragged a stocky grey tom out. His eyes were locked on a trembling white she-cat.

"Your daughter will be killed if you do not fight for me," hissed Thorn, gesturing to the white cat.

Frostpaw gaped. How could Thorn be this cruel?

Dart shot a look at her and wrapped her tail tightly around Frostpaw's mouth. Frostpaw watched silently as Thorn called up the cats one by one, and one by one, the cats fearfully pledged their loyalty.

"We are now on lockdown. Every entrance will be guarded. If you leave your den at all, one of my rogues will escort you. This is because we will be updating you Clan cats on our plans," explained Thorn.

He hopped down and back to his den, ending the meeting. Frostpaw was stunned, then she padded over to the Clan cats.

"Where are you going?" asked Dart, lounging languidly above her on a tree branch.

"Nothing," muttered Frostpaw, trotting back to her den.

"Hey, what are you planning when you kill Shamrock and Collier?" asked Dart, walking next to the apprentice. Excitement glimmered in her eyes.

Frostpaw glared at her, then turned away. She could feel the heat of Dart's smirk on her back, and it made her fur rise.

...

_Dart's POV_

Dart eyed the young apprentice carefully. There was an unusual air about her, an angry air. Of course, she was angry because she was locked up, but this kind of angry was desperate and lonely. There was something she was looking for, and it wasn't anything to do with the Clans or the rogues. There was something about her that compelled Dart. She gazed wonderingly after the young apprentice. She rather reminded Dart of herself when Dart was younger.

She fetched Frostpaw a mouse while getting a finch for herself. She eyed the young cat as Frostpaw dug into her meal ravenously.

"So. I assume you'll tell me when you have a plan. After all, I have to come with you when you put it into action," said Dart.

Frostpaw's eyes flashed with sadness. "Okay."

Dart kept staring at her, wondering what secrets Frostpaw was hiding. "Tell me about yourself."

Frostpaw looked at her curiously, tilting her head to the side. Dart felt a pain as she remembered the way her mother used to do that. "Only if you tell me about yourself when I'm done," said Frostpaw.

Dart considered the offer for a moment. "Done," she agreed.

Frostpaw took a deep breath. "Also, you cannot use anything I say to plan anything, such as threats or blackmail," she added.

Dart smirked. "Of course," she purred.

Frostpaw's face darkened with suspicion, but she nodded. "Okay. My dad died before I was born, but I have a mom and two siblings, a brother and a sister. My mom's name is Rainflick. She's the kindest cat I know."

"What about friends? Any _lovers_ I should know about?" she purred.

Frostpaw licked her chest, embarrassed.

"Ha! So there is someone!" exclaimed Dart. She leaned in. "Tell me!"

"Okay, fine. I really like this tom in my Clan, but his siblings are insufferable," replied Frostpaw.

Dart chuckled, amused. "What's his name?"

Frostpaw glared. "Not telling."

Dart let out a chuckle, attracting the attention of several other cats. She glared at them, and they shrank back.

"It's your turn," Frostpaw said defiantly.

Dart sighed. She supposed now would be the time to tell Frostpaw. She hated telling her story. It made cats look at her with pity, when Dart wanted to be known for being sly, sharp, and witty. "Fine. If you must know, I was abandoned young."

Frostpaw looked sympathetic. Dart snarled. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Frostpaw jumped. "S-sorry," she muttered.

Dart took a deep breath. "I only have hazy memories of my mother and father. They abandoned me at two moons. All I remember is snuggling into grey fur at night and waking up to the sight of black fur and piercing yellow eyes."

Dart turned away and gulped down her finch. She glanced back just in time to see Frostpaw's thoughtful green eyes.

Dart sighed. _I still don't know what it is about her. All I know is there's a connection._

_..._

**Don't really know where I'm going with this... I actually planned on having Frostpaw be kidnapped later, but now I have a rough idea of how the next few chapters will go. After that, not really sure what I'm going to do!**


	9. Chapter 9: Red-Pawed

**Hello!**

**Skyfern - I'm not really sure what you mean by the capitalization... also, I was thinking of Splashstone as proud to have her first apprentice, but she gets easily annoyed by Frostpaw because Frostpaw is distracted and not very focused in training, thus making her worse at fighting.**

**mechwolfmach20 - I would love to use your cat! I will try to make her important :)**

**Chapter 9: Red-Pawed**

It was nearing the deadline of when Frostpaw was supposed to kill Shamrock and Collier. Thorn was calling her into his den more and more often, demanding to know when she would kill them.

"I hope you at least have a date," said Thorn. He sat neatly, his tail wrapped over his paws and his posture straight.

Frostpaw looked away. "Maybe," she mumbled.

Thorn narrowed his eyes. "When?"

Frostpaw looked back at him, meeting his golden eyes. After spending so much time with him, she had seen his eyes many times. They were yellow with flecks of golden-green and brown. They had a ring of green around his irises. Frostpaw was surprised by how pretty she thought his eyes were.

"Two nights from now," said Frostpaw.

Thorn nodded. "Okay." He glanced at her. "Where is this going to happen?"

...

Leaving Thorn's den, she saw Dart waiting for her. The lithe black she-cat was another surprise. Ever since their conversation over half a moon ago, Dart seemed to be more friendly around her. Frostpaw had grown fond of the cunning she-cat. Dart often visited Frostpaw's den and chatted with her, telling her all the gossip in the Clan. Frostpaw considered Dart her only friend in the rogue camp.

Dart had a squirrel in her jaws, and the two settled in their usual dining spot. It was a shaded area where the golden light of sunset filtered through the leaves hanging over their head. They sat on soft ferns and leaned against the sturdy oak tree trunk to share tongues.

Frostpaw had told Dart her entire plan. Dart had been skeptical at first, worried that something would go wrong, but Frostpaw knew what she wanted to do and was determined to do it.

"I assume you told him?" Dart asked.

Frostpaw nodded tensely. "He knows."

Dart paused, then spoke nervously. "There's been a rumor going around about you."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "I'm the prisoner. There's bound to be rumors."

Dart licked her jaws. "No, I mean... rumors involving you and Thorn."

Frostpaw's ears pricked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"It's just... Thorn never interacts with his own cats that often. However, he's been calling you in once or twice a day. The cats think... they think there's something more going on between you two," Dart said quickly.

Frostpaw was stunned. She tried to feel repulsed, but her pulse quickened at the thought of his eyes. "That's—that's nonsense!" she spluttered.

"That's what I thought," replied Dart.

Frostpaw turned away. "I'm going back to my den."

...

Frostpaw was woken by a shake on her shoulder. She blinked, seeing Dart's figure leaning over her. "Let's go."

Frostpaw's ears flattened nervously. Tonight was the night. She heard Dart mutter a few words to her guard before beckoning to her with a flick of her tail.

"Your turn," whispered Frostpaw. "I'll be waiting."

Dart gave her a solemn nod. Frostpaw watched her cross the clearing to the warriors' den. Taking a deep breath, the apprentice trotted out of camp.

_"I'm good at it!" Dart said. _

_Frostpaw sighed. "Are you absolutely sure it won't kill her?"_

_"Of course. Trove's young and healthy. Besides, we need to do the plan tonight, right?" Dart asked._

_Frostpaw nodded. "Of course."_

_"So I will fetch Trove's prey, slip some of the herbs inside, and then she should be knocked out by the time we put our plan into action."_

_"And you're one hundred percent sure she's the guard on watch tonight? I don't want to poison the wrong cat," hissed Frostpaw._

_Dart rolled her eyes. "You doubt me too much."_

_Frostpaw chuckled. "I do, don't I? Alright, go ahead."_

Frostpaw shook away the memories. She hurried to the clearing where she settled into a bush on the side.

"Good heavens, Dart, what did you need to drag us out of bed at moonhigh for? What is so important that you had to drag my pregnant _mate_ out with us?"

Frostpaw's sharp ears picked up Shamrock's whispering hiss.

"I'm fine, Shamrock." Collier sounded exasperated.

"Come along. We haven't much time to waste," snarled Dart.

Frostpaw watched three figures make their way into the clearing. She crouched and waited until...

"AH—"

Frostpaw stuffed her tail into Collier's mouth as the force from her leap bowled the two cats over. Frostpaw leaned down to whisper in the queen's ear.

"I'm sorry this had to happen this way, but I'm afraid I have no choice."

Shamrock was struggling under Dart's body, but the black she-cat held him firmly. "What are you doing to her?" he hissed.

Dart cuffed him over the ears. "Shut up!" Her mew was rough and sharp at the same time as she dug her claws in slightly on his shoulders.

Frostpaw turned her attention back to Collier. "I need you to run. Run far away, and don't ever come back unless you want Thorn to kill you. I'm afraid it's the price you pay for taking Thorn's sister's mate. Please, for you and your kits' sake, take Shamrock and run. Don't let anybody catch you."

Collier looked up at her with wide green eyes, but she nodded. Slowly, Frostpaw released her, watching as Dart let go of Shamrock. Collier hissed something in his ear, and he nodded. Collier looked back at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Then she turned, running alongside her mate towards the territory borders, not looking back.

Frostpaw swallowed hard, watching the two mates run until they were out of sight. Dart nudged her.

"Come on."

Frostpaw turned and, as she was about to step, a great weight bowled her over in a similar manner to what she had done to Collier.

"Oof," she grunted, turning to look up into narrowed yellow eyes with golden flecks.

"Shh," whispered Thorn. "I have to talk to you."

Thorn led the two she-cats to a clearing. There, turned to Frostpaw and Dart, and Frostpaw was shocked by the panic in his eyes.

"I was hoping you'd prove yourself the compassionate cat I thought you were. Fortunately, you did. Unfortunately, I need your help."

**...**

**Hmm... Any guesses? I wrote this in one sitting late at night, and I was kind of making stuff up on the go... and guess what? I just changed the plot! Remember how I said that Frostpaw was supposed to be captured later? It was kind of necessary to the plot that she was taken later, so I had to make some changes to adjust... Anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Frozen in Time

**Welcome back! I updated kind of late, sorry. This chapter is kind of short and I won't be able to write for the next two days, but I'll try to get chapter 11 up as soon as possible!**

**Chapter 10: Frozen in Time**

Thorn led Frostpaw and Dart to a den. He had begged them not to run, telling them it was extremely important. Frostpaw was suspicious, of course, but she was also confused and had already accepted the fact that Thorn might eventually kill her. Now might be that time.

She followed him out of rogue territory, feeling more and more uneasy the farther away she got from the borders.

"Where are we going?" Her question fell on deaf ears.

She glanced anxiously at Dart. The black she-cat didn't look nervous, but she looked confused. Dart swept her tail over Frostpaw's shoulders in a gesture of comfort.

They entered a small den outside of the rogue territory's borders. A familiar white she-cat sat there, eyes alert.

"Peony," greeted Thorn.

Peony gazed at the newcomers. Then she turned to Thorn with distaste in her eyes. "When you said you were going to get help, I didn't think you meant _them_."

Thorn rolled his eyes. "These are valuable assets."

Peony snorted. "To do what?"

Thorn growled. "They're what we have right now. Accept it."

"When hedgehogs fly!"

"Both of you, shut up!" hissed a third voice. Four mewls raised in the air, and Ember soothed them, nursing them after they'd calmed down.

"Sorry, Ember," Thorn said. Then he turned to Frostpaw. "Like I said, I need your help."

Frostpaw tilted her head to the side. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid certain rogues in my group are... rebellious," Thorn admitted.

Frostpaw's eyes narrowed. "And this is our problem because..."

Thorn stared at her. "Well... I need your help. I need as many cats as I can get."

"After you threatened my family and kidnapped me?" Frostpaw asked incredulously. "What reason is there for me to help you?"

Thorn gazed her straight in the eyes. "Because the cat is targeting you, too."

Frostpaw frowned. "What?" she said. "Why?"

Thorn sighed. "I can't tell you the details, because it's not my story to tell. Anyways, your father was in a bit of trouble, and he came to me for help. I was about ten moons old, still following my father around because I was destined to be leader after him.

"Foxfoot and my father made a plan to help Foxfoot get out of trouble. Unfortunately, many cats in our camp didn't trust your father. He was, after all, a Clan cat. The cat who is leading the new rebellion... well, her mate died helping Foxfoot." Thorn looked unusually downcast.

Frostpaw's jaw dropped. "What kind of trouble?"

"Again, not my tale to tell," Thorn insisted. "I need your help recruiting cats."

"But... when will I be able to go home?" asked Frostpaw. "Or, if you're not planning on letting me go home, when are you going to kill me or whatever?"

"Oh," said Thorn. "I forgot about that. Um, I guess you can go home. Dart, Peony, and I will go back to the rogue group and recruit cats there. We should probably head back soon. You're free to go home, but I should hope you come back to help more. If you do help, see if any Clan cats would help us, although we aren't really... on the best terms with them."

Frostpaw sighed. "Why would I come back?"

"Well, 'cause the cat is also planning to attack the Clans and take over those after she kills me." Thorn's voice held the unspoken "duh".

"Who told you all of this?" asked Frostpaw.

"Ember. The cat who's rebelling tried to recruit her. Stupid she-cat thought that asking my sister was the best course of action. Ember agreed, and she said that she's going to pretend to go to the meetings to spy for us," Thorn said.

"Who's the mystery she-cat?" Dart asked, finally speaking.

"Chartreuse," replied Thorn.

Frostpaw fell silent as she pictured the light brown she-cat with the yellow-green eyes she was named after. Chartreuse was quiet but held power in the Clan. She was friendly with many cats, but besides that, she didn't talk much. Frostpaw had only known who she was because Dart told her a story about Chartreuse. The story had involved how the brown she-cat had twisted her tail, which was still irregular now.

"Well," was all that came out of her mouth. Thorn nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll find a few cats in the Clan if I can. I'll meet you back here at moonhigh in five nights," agreed Frostpaw, sighing.

Thorn looked extremely relieved. "Thank you so much, Frostpaw. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

...

Rainflick paced the clearing, gazing at the hazy moon. She had been debating for days about whether or not to confront him. _It's him, right? It has to be. He must have taken her. I'm not wrong, right?_

A leaf rustled. Rainflick turned around, her fur bushed up in alarm. She met crystal green eyes that brought back painful memories.

"Hello, Mother," Frostpaw said.

Rainflick was stunned. "F-Frostpaw?" she spluttered.

Frostpaw licked her chest fur nervously. "I-I'm back."

"Oh!" Rainflick gasped, darting forward and licking her kit furiously. Frostpaw squirmed under her tongue. Rainflick ignored the attention she was attracting, the gasps of shock coming from her Clanmates.

"Frostpaw!"

Rainflick and Frostpaw turned as Sunpaw and Snowpaw rushed forward, embracing their sister excitedly.

"We thought you were dead!" cried Snowpaw, burying her muzzle into her sister's fur.

"I'm sorry," murmured Frostpaw, nuzzling Snowpaw back.

Brightstar exited her den, blinking groggily as she took in the sight. Then she started. "Frostpaw!"

Frostpaw smiled wryly. "Hi, Brightstar."

Brightstar sighed. "After you do whatever you need to do: talk, eat, rest, et cetera, I need to speak with you in my den and know what happened and why you're back."

Of course," Frostpaw agreed.

Rainflick tilted her head and stared at her daughter. _He had been the coldest tom I ever knew. I thought I killed him, but he must be back if he kidnapped my kit. _Rainflick's gaze darkened. _One day, I will find him and kill him for good._

Frostpaw looked up at her mother. Rainflick smiled back down at her. Oh, those green, green eyes. Rainflick stood frozen in time, trapped in a thousand memories.


	11. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

**Hey, I'm back! School is starting soon, so I will be less active, but I will still try to post at least once a week.**

**Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home**

Frostpaw pounced, feeling the soft body underneath her paws. The squirrel squeaked, but Frostpaw quickly and neatly killed it.

"Thank you, StarClan," she murmured.

Splashpool had been a bit nicer to her, seeing as she had been kidnapped less than three days ago. Frostpaw had been putting off asking anyone for help, but she knew she was running out of time.

Frostpaw met up with her mentor and they silently padded back to camp. Splashpool gave her the evening off, and Frostpaw gratefully took her squirrel over to where her siblings were sitting. She had been not sat with them yet, as Brightstar was calling her in every evening hoping to get details. Frostpaw was always vague, unsure of what she should say, as she was helping Thorn. Finally, Brightstar had stopped.

"You missed so much while you were gone!" Snowpaw's eyes were bright and eager. "Oh, I'm so glad you're back! We're taking our mid-apprentice assessments tomorrow. Did Splashpool say anything about whether or not you're taking yours?"

Frostpaw smiled happily. "Me too!" she agreed. "And, no. I guess since I missed out on a moon and a half of training, there's no reason for me to take it yet.

She had been bombarded day after day about her whereabouts until Brightstar had finally made an announcement to stop. Cats still shot her looks and Frostpaw ignored the whispers she constantly heard.

"I have to talk to you guys about something," murmured Frostpaw quietly.

Snowpaw and Sunpaw were immediately alert. They followed her out the dirtplace tunnel and to a quiet clearing, where Frostpaw told them the whole story.

"And now he needs recruits," finished Frostpaw.

Her siblings gaped at her. "He knew our parents?" Snowpaw asked.

"Apparently so. He wouldn't tell me the details, though," replied Frostpaw.

"Wow... but why are you helping him?" asked Sunpaw.

"The cat supposedly wants to kill us too and take over the Clan," Frostpaw answered.

"And you believe Thorn?" Snowpaw's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Frostpaw was surprised by the lack of hesitation in her voice.

Snowpaw shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

Frostpaw considered the question. Why did she trust this tom so much? He was young, handsome, and wiser than he looked. He knew so much, and had this air about him. Frostpaw glanced at her siblings, Thorn's eyes burning in her mind. "I think I might be falling for him."

...

Frostpaw snuggled down in her nest. Beepaw and Sparklepaw were chattering, never shutting up.

"Dawnstep is so strict," complained Beepaw.

Sparklepaw snorted. "Try having the Clan leader as your mentor!" she replied.

"Try having Splashpool," muttered Frostpaw. The light grey she-cat had made her go on the evening patrol despite waking her for the dawn _and _afternoon patrol, not to mention the vigorous training to catch Frostpaw up with her siblings.

The cats silenced, and Frostpaw felt their stares burn her pelt. She ignored them and settled into her nest, shifting around until she was comfortable.

_Did I really tell my siblings that I'm in love with my kidnapper?_ Frostpaw wondered. Her siblings had been speechless after she'd said that, and before anyone could say anything, Splashpool found her and snapped at her for being out without telling anyone.

Her siblings hadn't spoken to her, and Frostpaw was anxious that they wouldn't side with her, that they'd tell someone or something. She cracked open an eye when she smelled them come in the den. They looked at her for a long moment, sighing, before heading to their nests next to hers.

"I'll help you," Snowpaw murmured in her ear. "But only because I trust you, not this Thorn cat."

Frostpaw glanced at her sister, who had a soft expression on her face. Frostpaw smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She lowered her voice. "What about Sunpaw?"

Snowpaw shrugged. "Not sure," she whispered back.

Frostpaw peeked at her brother who seemed to be asleep already. Slowly, she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Frostpaw blinked her eyes open. She glanced around through narrowed eyes in the dark den. A figure was slowly padding to the front of the den, glancing around suspiciously. Frostpaw nearly started as the moonlight fell on the cat's fur. _Sunpaw!_

Sunpaw walked softly, slipping around the side of the den, probably to the dirtplace. _He probably just needs to go do his business_, Frostpaw thought, but a nagging feeling tugged inside her. _Why would he be sneaking around, then?_

Frostpaw snuggled deeper into her nest. _I can't show that I don't trust him so soon after I asked for his help in something outrageous. I need to believe that he's just making dirt. But if he's not, what is he doing?_

The next morning, Splashpool roused Frostpaw early as usual. Frostpaw gave herself a quick wash. Sunpaw was sleeping in his nest, but there was a faint trace on him, too faint for Frostpaw to recognize. All she knew was that it was not there before. Giving her pelt a quick shake, she padded outside, yawning in the cool dawn air.

"Frostpaw, go get some food. I'll meet you by the entrance," Splashpool said.

Frostpaw nodded. Her mentor had never given her a meal before training in the morning, saying that she should train with the strength she had with no food as an enemy could come up when she was starving. However, her disappearance made Splashpool softer.

The white apprentice gulped down a vole before trotting to meet her mentor. She was surprised to see Tulipburst waiting there. Frostpaw turned, and sure enough, Snowpaw was blinking in the sunlight at the entrance of the apprentices' den.

"We're doing joint training this morning with your sister," Splashpool announced as her apprentice approached.

Frostpaw nodded as Splashpool yammered on about their agenda. Her mind wandered. _I wonder what Thorn plans to do? And what happened with my father? Also, what was Sunpaw doing last night?_

Frostpaw winced as her mentor cuffed her in the ear. "You need to pay attention," she said sternly.

"Sorry," Frostpaw murmured.

Splashstone sighed and shook her head. Snowpaw approached, and the siblings grinned at each other.

They set off, Frostpaw peeking back. Lilystrike was glaring at her, hatred burning in her eyes. Frostpaw shivered. _That cat is dangerous._

**...**

**So I realized at the end that I put Splashpool instead of Splashstone for most of the chapter, and I'm too lazy to go back and change it... anyways, yeah. So sorry for not updating in SO LONG! I'm going to try and start posting weekly again!**


	12. Chapter 12: Conspire

**Posting double because of my absence :))**

**Chapter 12: Conspire**

Frostpaw gazed at her brother sadly as he avoided her gaze. He seemed hugely upset that she was risking her life for Thorn, but Frostpaw knew he just didn't understand.

"Sunpaw—" she tried, but he turned away and walked to the apprentice's den, where he settled next to Sparklepaw and Beepaw.

Frostpaw glanced anxiously at the setting sun. It was the day of her meeting with Thorn.

She stretched and went to visit her mother in the warriors den. She was dozing, but she lifted her head and smiled gently at her daughter.

"Frostpaw! How are you settling in?"

Frostpaw hesitated, then walked forward with great resolve.

"Who is Thorn, and what does he have to do with my father?" she demanded. "What does he have to do with you?"

Rainflick's eyes widened and she seemed to fumble for words.

"I—he—i-it was something from a long time ago," she finally said. "He was... an old friend of Foxfoot's."

Frostpaw narrowed her eyes. "You're not telling me the whole story."

Rainflick glared at her daughter, but then sighed. "Fine. Three seasons ago, Foxfoot was... in danger. Someone was out to kill him, and he enlisted Thorn's help. No, wait, he enlisted Thorn's father's help, since Thorn was very young, but Thorn was already groomed to be leader. At six moons, Thorn was ready to step up should anything happen to his father, Screech." Rainflick swallowed. "But... the price Foxfoot had to pay for Screech's help was high."

"What was it?" asked Frostpaw softly.

Rainflick seemed to hesitate for an eternity. "One of his kits," she replied, her voice stone cold.

Frostpaw stilled, shocked into silence. Rainflick opened her jaws, then closed them again.

"I had another sibling?"

Rainflick tilted her head thoughtfully. "Of a sort."

Frostpaw didn't understand, but she wanted to hear the rest of the story. "What happened next?"

"Screech tried in vain to help Foxfoot, but in the end, they failed. Both Screech and Foxfoot were killed, and that's the end of it." Rainflick turned away abruptly, hurrying to her nest. "Run along, Frostpaw. Splashstone said you were on the dusk patrol."

Frostpaw groaned. That day had already been full of training and patrols, and Frostpaw had been looking forward to an evening spent with her littermates.

She padded outside to see Splashstone surveying the clearing. Her sharp blue eyes landed on her apprentice, and she hurried forward. "Come on," she said, her voice not quite a hiss.

"Sorry," muttered Frostpaw.

They headed out into the forest, and Splashstone constantly snapped at her for falling behind. Frostpaw miserably trailed along, ignoring the sympathetic glances from her Clanmates.

Finally, Splashstone had to run back at grab a lost-in-thought Frostpaw and shove her behind a tree.

"You need to keep up!" hissed Splashstone. "You're already behind, and if you want to be a warrior in time—"

"Oh, for StarClan's sake, do you ever stop?" interrupted Frostpaw, glaring at her mentor. "Just face it. I'm never going to be good enough to you."

Splashstone was appalled. "What?"

"You're always berating me, no matter what I do! Nothing I've ever done has ever impressed you!" lamented Frostpaw.

Splashstone went silent. It was several minutes before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Frostpaw, but I promise I can explain."

"Hmph."

"Yeah. You see, your mother needs you to not hurt her image. It's harmed enough already."

This piqued Frostpaw's curiosity. "My mother is strong, fast, smart, and pretty. What's wrong with her image?"

"There was a time... a time where she would leave randomly and no cat would know where she was. Foxfoot was always looking for her. Then one day, she disappeared altogether for four moons, only telling me and Foxfoot that she would be back soon. No cat knew where she went or why, but when she came back, cats were suspicious. They still are, even though this was many seasons ago."

Frostpaw pondered her mentor's words. "So basically, she wants me to be perfect so she doesn't look worse than she already does."

"I promise, it's not like that. She just needs to gain the Clan's trust back. And besides, I want you to be the best warrior you can be." Splashstone looked pleadingly at Frostpaw.

"I should go. The patrol is waiting," Frostpaw said, bounding off.

...

**Thorn's POV**

Thorn glanced anxiously at the moon, wondering when she would arrive. Something about her entranced him, something that he'd never understood before.

His mind wandered to his father. Collier and Screech had been mates for a long time, since Thorn was barely a few moons old. Thorn often wondered how long it took Screech to get over Thorn's mother, Fern. Now, Collier was out for Thorn, blaming him for the death of Screech.

A faint rustling sound brushed through the bushes before Thorn. He tensed, but relaxed as he scented Frostpaw.

"I brought my sister," she said timidly as she crawled out of the bush and shook her fur.

Thorn paused for a moment, entranced by Frostpaw's glowing white fur under the moonlight. It moved slightly as a breeze passed by, and Thorn felt his muscles stiffen.

"Um, Thorn?"

Thorn snapped back to reality. "Very well. What is your name?"

The small gray she-cat stepped forward, a tiny step even more timid than her sister's movements. "I'm Snowpaw."

Thorn gave a curt nod. "Nice to meet you."

Snowpaw flattened her ears and backed away. Frostpaw chuckled and nudged her.

"I assume you know why I need you?" asked Thorn, flicking his ears towards Snowpaw.

"Because... a cat in your group is planning to kill you and take over the Clans as a way to get revenge on something from the past?" asked Snowpaw, her voice barely a whisper.

"My, you are shy."

Frostpaw glared at him. "Don't tease her."

Thorn huffed out a laugh. "Fine. Didn't you say you had a brother?"

Frostpaw opened her jaws, then stopped. "Um, did I?"

Thorn raised his eyebrows. "Come with me."

Frostpaw looked warily at him.

"Oh, for stars' sake. I just need to ask you a question. We will _literally _be right behind that bush over there." Thorn rolled his eyes and stalked behind the holly bush, knowing Frostpaw would follow.

And she did. The white she-cat stared at him expectantly, waiting.

"What's going on with your brother?" hissed Thorn.

Frostpaw glared defiantly. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're going to be spending a lot of time together. You need to trust me," replied Thorn, eyeing her warily. He couldn't read her expression.

Frostpaw huffed. "He... well, he doesn't really think—"

A screech made the two leap to their feet and peer around the bush. Snowpaw had fallen backwards in terror, two foxes advancing on her. The grey apprentice struggled to her feet and bushed out her fur, hissing.

Thorn leapt over the bush with his strong muscles, Frostpaw following nimbly. Thorn threw himself between the apprentices and the foxes, hissing and drooling with such malevolence that the younger fox shrank back.

With a low growl, Thorn launched himself at the bigger fox. "Take the smaller one!" he yowled.

A sharp blow to his cheek filled his sight with red. He shook himself and launched himself at the fox, battering it with blows and ducking expertly. He mauled the tail and got a sharp blow on the fox's neck. When the russet creature finally ran away, Thorn glanced over his side and saw several missing patches of fur. He panted, and turned around to see the apprentices watching the other fox flee.

He gasped as Frostpaw collapsed. A gash on her flank bled, leaking more blood than Thorn had ever seen.

"No, no, no!" he muttered, glancing around desperately. He grabbed a large mouthful of moss and pressed it to the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. "Rowpaw, grab me some cobwebs and any herbs you know."

"It's Snowpaw."

"Damn it Snowpaw, just go!" he shouted, glaring at her.

Snowpaw flinched and ran out. To her credit, she returned soon, leaves in her jaws and cobwebs wrapped around one paw. She limped forward hurriedly and quickly started spreading cobwebs over the gashes that were bleeding the most.

"Good thinking," he said, grabbing the leaves.

_Horsetail, dock, daisy leaves, watermint, _he thought as he sifted through the leaves. Grabbing the horsetail and dock, he put dock on the minor injuries and horsetail on the more severe, securing them with cobwebs.

"I'm going to look for more herbs. Do not do anything unless you know exactly what you're doing, and yowl if anything happens. Monitor her breathing," ordered Thorn. He bounded away.

He found a half-dead clump of marigold, a few poppy heads, and even some wild garlic. He found some honey beneath a bees' nest, and smeared it onto a leaf in case Frostpaw woke up.

He worked on Frostpaw all night, and the golden rays of the sun were just coming up when he put his head against Frostpaw's flank.

"Her breathing is faint," muttered Thorn. "Stay here. I need to find some prey."

However, it was not long before he heard Snowpaw's panicked yowl. Abandoning his mouse, he dashed back and saw Snowpaw running around anxiously.

"Thorn! She's not breathing! Do something!" Snowpaw stared wildly at him. "Do something!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Thorn.

He hurried to Frostpaw's side and checked her breathing. He couldn't hear any heartbeat, but the body was still very warm. He massaged the apprentice's throat, opening up her jaws. When that availed to nothing, he closed his eyes and remembered something his father had taught him.

_"What happened to him?" I asked, terrified._

_Screech gazed at the scene with cool eyes. "He's not breathing. His heart will stop soon."_

_"But... but Collier is massaging his throat and everything. What do we do now?"_

_Screech turned his yellow eyes on me. "Watch."_

_Collier growled with frustration. She sat back and rolled Deus onto his back. Suddenly, she lunged forward, slamming her paws into Deus's chest. She did this several times._

_"She's going to break his bones!" I gasped, horrified. I turned to my father. "What is she doing?"_

_"She's pumping blood into his heart, making it go again. Deus cannot breathe if there is no blood flow to his heart."_

Thorn slammed into Frostpaw, praying he wouldn't break her delicate bones. Sure enough, Snowpaw protested, but Thorn ignored her cries.

Exhaustion pulled at his muscles, but he kept going.

"Come on, Frostpaw," he muttered. "Come on!"

One last slam. Thorn checked Frostpaw's flank, and saw the rise and fall of the flank. Relief flooded through him, welling tears up to his eyes. Gratefulness seeped through him, and he buried his muzzle into Frostpaw's fur.

"Don't do that again," he growled. "Don't you dare pull that on me ever again!"

**...**

**I'm not a doctor, so honestly I'm not sure if that was even correct (oops!). Anyways, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Got a secret?

**OMG I JUST READ THE REST OF MY FANFICTION AND I REALIZED IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSEEEE**

**So um Collier is NOT the former mate of Thorn's sister's mate, since he's also their stepmom 0.0 that would be weird... and so Collier has not been exiled and Shamrock is no longer in the picture. Let's just pretend that Shamrock's mate is a different cat...**

**Chapter 13: Got a Secret?**

Frostpaw blinked groggily. The first thing she was aware of was a warm body curled next to her, and the second was a sweet scent of fresh prey.

She turned and saw Snowpaw sleeping beside her. Thorn was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" she mumbled to herself.

Pulling herself forward, she gulped down the mouse before her. She first tried to leave some for Snowpaw, but hunger prevailed in that fight.

"Frostpaw?" asked a groggy voice.

"Oh, good, you're awake," said Frostpaw. She glanced guiltily at the mouse bones. "Sorry, I ate all the prey."

Snowpaw gave her a small smile. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're alive."

Frostpaw frowned. "Was my wound that bad?" She felt a bit shocked. It hadn't seemed that bad.

"Well... you almost stopped breathing while you were passed out." Snowpaw gave her a tiny grin. "But Thorn revived you."

A faint breath gasped in her throat. She turned around automatically, searching for the familiar flash of yellow eyes and brown fur.

"He went back to his group," Snowpaw explained quickly. "That reminds me. We have to get back to the Clan."

"Fox-dung," muttered Frostpaw. "Alright, let's go."

Snowpaw nodded. The siblings bounded into the forest, heading back to camp. By the time they slunk through the dirtplace tunnel, it was nearing sunhigh. Snowpaw slunk through, and after a while, Frostpaw heard no commotion, so she slipped through as well.

"Frostpaw's always going off to do whatever she wants," Splashstone was lamenting.

Frostpaw froze. She was unable to move as her mentor's stern stare washed over her.

"Where have you been?" Splashstone's voice was deathly quiet. The whole clearing stared at them.

Frostpaw swallowed dryly, searching for words.

Sunpaw stepped forward. "She was with me," he said.

Splashstone turned her cold blue eyes on him. "For what reason?"

"I dragged her out to practice battle moves, but we were practicing our stalking and I couldn't find her. I decided to go back to camp, since the sun was rising, and hoped that she had gone back as well." Sunpaw swallowed, and his eyes darted to Frostpaw. "Tulipburst caught me coming back late at night."

"Um, yeah. Sorry, Sunpaw. I must've fallen asleep outside of Clan borders." Frostpaw glanced sheepishly at her mentor.

"I should've told you. I'm sorry, it's my fault," said Sunpaw.

"No, it's not," hissed Frostpaw. _Don't you dare take the blame! _"It was my fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"That's enough," snarled Splashstone. She sighed. "Frostpaw, you're on tick duty for the rest of the month. We'll go on the dusk patrol."

Frostpaw bowed her head, knowing fully that she deserved it. Splashstone turned and left, shaking her head in exasperation. Sunpaw padded up to her.

"You better have a good explanation," Sunpaw breathed in her ear. "Come to the apprentice den."

The den was empty. Frostpaw stared Sunpaw down. "You know what I was doing."

Sunpaw nodded. "I do."

"But I want to know what you were doing. You said Tulipburst caught you."

"I..." Sunpaw licked his paw nervously. "I can't tell you."

Frostpaw gave a dry laugh. "I told you about Thorn. You can tell me."

Sunpaw bowed his head. "I was meeting with Sprucepaw."

Frostpaw frowned in confusion. "That Waterclan apprentice? The medicine cat?"

"Yeah," confirmed Sunpaw. "Listen, it's not what you think. I found out something about... about Foxfoot."

This piqued Frostpaw's interest. "Tell me more."

"A few moons ago, I encountered one of Everest's kits—the kittypets who helped you when you were a kit. I was hunting near the Waterclan border, and I saw Sprucepaw and the cat talking.

"The cat was ginger." Sunpaw looked at her pointedly. "But that wasn't what got me. It was his eyes."

Frostpaw squinted. "What about them?"

"They looked like yours. Green, gold flecks, sly slant, little brown freckles."

Frostpaw's breath caught in her throat. Recalling Sunpaw's earlier words, a realization overcame her. "No."

"Yes." Sunpaw sighed. "I talked to him. I told him that he looked like someone I knew, and asked who his father was. Now, it was his response that was interesting."

Frostpaw slowly nodded, tension in her shoulders. "Continue."

"He said that his dad had left when he was really young. Apparently, his dad had been in danger, so his dad had taken his sister and left, never to be seen again." Sunpaw tilted his head, gazing at Frostpaw apprehensively.

Frostpaw couldn't speak. _Foxfoot paid the price of one of his kits to save his life. _Suddenly, the notions of a brave, heroic dad Frostpaw had always thought Foxfoot was disappeared in a _poof_! It hadn't really seemed real when Rainflick told her, but now Frostpaw couldn't doubt it.

"Sunpaw, I need to tell you something," she said seriously.

She explained everything she'd learned, from Thorn and Rainflick and Dart. By the time her tale was done, Sunpaw was gaping, speechless. Frostpaw looked nervously at him. What if he didn't believe her, or thought that Thorn and Dart weren't to be trusted, so she was mistaken?

"So..." Sunpaw swallowed. "You think that Foxfoot was in danger, and he enlisted Screech's help for the price of Thomas's sister, then the plan failed, and they both died? And that kit was sacrificed for nothing?"

"Yes," replied Frostpaw, wincing at how impossible it sounded. "But... even if I got the story straight, why would Thorn and Screech want to kill a kit? And... Thomas isn't Rainflick's son. He's Everest's..." Frostpaw's voice trailed off as she came to a realization. Horror dawned on her.

"Everest and Foxfoot's son," finished Sunpaw softly. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Frostpaw shook her head. "I don't believe it," she murmured. "I just..."

"We have a brother," said Sunpaw, his gaze blank and vacant. "And we had another sister."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Sprucepaw?" There was no suspicion nor accusation in Frostpaw's voice, simply curiosity.

"Oh." Sunpaw looked embarrassed. "He's helping me investigate."

Frostpaw narrowed her eyes. There was something Sunpaw wasn't telling her. "And?"

"And..."

"And what else? I know you're hiding something," Frostpaw said, her eyes slanting slightly.

"And nothing!" protested Sunpaw.

There was a moment of silence. Then Frostpaw let out a breath. _I guess I trust him. _"We should tell Snowpaw."

Sunpaw nodded. A thought seemed to cross him, and Frostpaw tilted her head inquisitively.

"Do you think..." Sunpaw cleared his throat. "Do you think I can bring Sprucepaw with me to your next meeting with Thorn?"

Frostpaw smiled.

**...**

**Sorry for the delay! Please read the note at the top, haha! Please review :)**


End file.
